After Vegnagun
by Dumber then a Moogle ass
Summary: Yuna takes on a mission for Baralai and meets someone familiar along the way........
1. Ch1: Oops

Author: Well well well, what have we here? Can it be?! Another fanfiction by Dumber then a Moogle ass! Oh happy day! ::dances around excitedly::

Sephiroth: ::shakes his head in embarassment and leaves::

Author: I got this really good idea for a story. A X-2 story! Yayness! In this fic the game is over and Vegnagun is destroyed, but Yuna hasn't found Tidus yet. (Oh darn) I hope you guys check it out and enjoy. Or not enjoy. That's your choice.

Nooj: Somehow I feel unwanted here, and yet.......I don't care.

Author: Well maybe if you didn't wear tight red spandex and got a haircut then more people would like you. ::shudders:: Ewwww. Spandex.

Nooj: ::shrugs:: Well, I'm off to try and kill myself. See ya. ::leaves::

LeBlanc: ::runs into fic out of breath:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOJIE WOOJIE COME BACK! I'VE BEEN CHASING YOU ALL DAY!!!!!!!!!!

Nooj: ::runs::

Author: Anyway..........yah. Enjoy the chapter. That's right! It's an order. lol. Read and tell me what you think. If enough people review then I'll continue posting chapters. If not then I'll just write it for fun and none of you suckers will ever find out anything that happens! Mwahahahaha! Not that you care or anything. So, yuppers. Time for you to read! :D

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuna wandered among the plant-covered path, tassel swishing side to side. This was the first vacation away from everyone that she had ever taken. Since sin was defeated and Tidus had disappeared she'd felt empty, kind of like a part of her had been lost with all the familiar things that were gone. Now that New Yevon, the Machine Faction, and the Youth League were working together, there was really no need for her help. She didn't have anything to keep her mind busy and distracted.

One of things she missed most the aeons. They had always been her friends and comforts in the most trying times of her pilgrimage. Now they were gone. A wisp of a dream long ago. Leaning back against a tree, she looked up at the sky. The weather was always beautiful on the Mihen Highroad. A lone tear ran down her cheek as a flood of memories poured through her mind. Happy smiles, encouraging words, a secret kiss......... Why couldn't she let him go?! Let these memories fade away?

Paine had thought a vacation would do her good, but it only seemed to give her more time to dwell on her problems. A sigh escaped her lips and she frowned at the ground. "Snap out of it!" she spoke out loud to herself. Feeling ready to set out again, she pushed herself forward from the tree and continued to down the path. She smiled and skipped a little, practicing spinning her guns in a fancy style along her fingertips. She was focused so intently on her gun slinging that she didn't see the person in front of her until it was too late.

Crashing into the unsuspecting victim, she fell, crushing them underneath her. As she scrambled off them, apologizing prettily, she was greeted by a familiar kind smile. "Pardon me, Lady Yuna. I should have been watching where I was walking." Yuna felt her face go red as the young silver-haired man stood and bowed to her, apologizing as well.

"No! It was really all my fault!" she insisted.

Baralai shrugged. "If you say so Lady Yuna," he spoke in his usual soft tone. He glanced around, eyes searching for the rest of her team. "What business brings you out here?" he inquired politely.

Yuna smiled. "I'm taking some time off from sphere hunting and just finding myself. Being lazy, some people call it."

"Sounds like a much deserved break to me," Baralai smiled, "would the Lady Yuna wish a friend to keep her company for a short while?"

Yuna shrugged and nodded at the same time. "That would be great, but since when do praetors have free time?"

"Since a certain wonderful young woman helped unite Spira and destroyed all the problems that would've taken up a praetor's time." Baralai's eyes twinkled as he spoke. Yuna laughed and sat in the soft grass next to the winding dirt path.

"You don't mind if I sit do you? I've been walking all day."

"Not at all," Baralai said, shaking his head, "in fact, I think I'll join you." The young praetor stretched out on his back, next to Yuna, and folded his hands underneath his head.

"I was just thinking," Yuna sighed, "about how different things have become."

"You don't seem too happy about those changes Lady Yuna," Baralai observed, turning his head towards her.

"Please," Yuna smiled, "just Yuna. Lady Yuna has always sounded so formal. And yes, some things have come to pass that I wish I could've prevented."

"Yuna.......," Baralai spoke, testing the way that sounded, "if I may be so bold as to ask, which things have you found troubling you?"

Yuna hugged her knees nervously. "Someone very dear to me disappeared with Sin." Baralai nodded with understanding and sat up a little, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"A lot of things happen that we regret. However, if we continue to regret then we often miss the new opportunities that present themselves right before our eyes."

"Hmmmm?" Yuna asked, slightly confused. Baralai's eyes shifted to the branches above them.

"Paine once told me something a friend told her. Memories are nice, but that's all they are. Memories. If we obsess over events we can't change then we never have a chance to change the things here. Now. For the greater good, so to speak. Our regrets will build up over time until we can't stand it any longer and life becomes dark and depressing."

Yuna mulled over his words in her mind. "I see what you mean." The pair fell silent and Yuna fidgeted with her braid awkwardly.

"So...........," Baralai uttered, "I was wondering........would you do me a favor?"

Yuna smiled. "I'll do my best." Baralai cleared his throat.

"Well.............we have a new girl that joined New Yevon and she's going to need to learn all about becoming a praetor." Yuna raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue. "Do you think you could assist me temporarily and maybe teach her about sphere hunting?"

"Why can't you just teach her everything yourself?" Yuna asked, "it would make more sense, wouldn't it?" Baralai's cheeks reddened slightly.

"It would, but she seems to have grown quite......fond of me......and she's distracted from her lessons when I'm around."

"Just tell her that things can never be that way so you that you don't lead her on and hurt her. Explain that you don't have feelings for her." Baralai turned his face away from her as it blushed even more red. "Or do you?" Yuna smiled.

"Perhaps," he smiled, looking embarrassed, "it is not something I should be feeling as a praetor, but I confess, our feelings are mutual. That is why we apart as much as possible."

"Why?" Yuna exclaimed, "I think that's great!"

"Yes, but a man's willpower is only so strong and until she learns more in her studies I don't think they would let her become a leader........."

"You have big plans huh?" Yuna grinned teasingly. She didn't think Baralai's face could get any redder, but apparently she was wrong.

"I may have plans, but she is not yet aware of them. So was so upset when she found out I left Bevelle. I didn't even say goodbye........," Baralai sighed and rolled onto his side, facing Yuna. "I've pleaded my case. Do you think you can help me?"

"I'd be happy to!" Yuna grinned, glad to have something to distract her from her memories. Baralai sat fully up and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"That's such a relief. You have no idea how grateful I am to you Lady Yu-.....I mean....Yuna."

"It's no problem," Yuna beamed happily, "it's not like I had anything else to do."

Baralai thought for a moment and then stood up, looking excited. "Why don't I take you back to Bevelle with me today? You could stay in one of our guest rooms and live with us for awhile. I was just on my way back to airship. Today was our last day out here."

Yuna giggled as his unusual behavior. "I guess. Yah. I'll come with you."

"All right," Baralai nodded, "it's settled. Tell you what, I'll head back to my airship and come pick you up on the way. Is that fine with you?"

Yuna nodded, not really caring whether she had to walk with him or not. "I'm all for anything."

"As you wish," Baralai smiled, "I will be back shortly."

Yuna watched his retreating back until he disappeared from her view. It was funny how she had just been wishing for something different to do and she walked into an opportunity.

(A/N: Pardon the pun :P I know it was pathetic. lol. Yes. That was a pun. You know. Yuna walked into Baralai......he had an opportunity for her.......so yah. Ha. Haha. Hahaha. Ha. cough looks around awkwardly Yah. Back to the fic.)

After waiting for twenty minutes Yuna decided to get up since her lower region was going numb. Pacing slowly along the edge of the grass, she glanced up every one and awhile to see if Baralai was back. When she looked up again, she noticed a familiar person further up the path. He had spiky blonde hair, a cocky grin, bright blue eyes and everything about him was like........it was........

Yuna ran up the path and flung herself on him, kissing him desperately. "IT'S YOU! I FOUND YOU!" She couldn't stop crying and kissing him. Eventually she noticed he was trying to say something and she let the guy come up for air. Gazing down into his face she frowned. Why was he looking at her like that? What was wrong?

"Um..........hi?" the guy said, sounding afraid, "do I know you miss?" Yuna pulled back so fast she fell on her butt.

"What? But you're........NO!" The guy stood and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm what?"

"You're not him," she said, so heartbroken she couldn't even cry. She had just jumped a complete stranger. The poor guy hadn't done anything except for look almost identical to Tidus. Why didn't she make sure first?! WHY?!

He smiled, more then a little embarrassed. "I'll be whoever you want me to be little lady."

Little lady? He didn't know who she was. She had assumed everyone knew who Yuna was. Her face was burning with embarrassment as she stood and looked at the ground. "I am so sorry," she said, apologizing, "I don't normally, you know, fling myself on people, it's just. I thought you were..........him." She started to cry again. This time with sadness.

The guy looked around awkwardly and patted her shoulder. "Hey. Hey. Come on now. Don't cry miss. It'll be all right. Will you stop crying if I let you kiss me more?"

Yuna looked up in surprise and through her tears she could see his teasing smile and twinkling eyes. Gods, they were so alike. She sniffed, wiping tears away. She had to stop making a spectacle of herself in public.

"I-I'll be fine. Thank you. I'm just-I apologize for.........yah....sorry," she stuttered.

"You still haven't told me your name," the man smiled, trying to relieve her of her embarrassment.

"I'm Yuna," Yuna said softly, wishing her face wasn't still so red. Her face was tearstained and her cheeks were puffy. She was a mess.

"Yuna! What a coincidence! The praetor sent me to fetch someone of that exact name."

"He did?"

"He sure did," the man smiled, "and it looks like we got more then we bargained for."

"Why didn't Baralai come to get me himself?" Yuna asked, a little suspiciously.

The man shrugged, reminding her again of Tidus. "He was helping the crew with some engine problems. He's one of our best repair guys. He'd never admit it though. The praetor's such a shy, humble person that he'd never take any credit for himself. He said that he didn't wish to keep you waiting, so he sent me to bring you back to the airship."

Yuna still looked a little uncertain and the guy patted her shoulder again, seemingly afraid to try anything else. "Trust me. I'll take good care of you." He smacked his hand to his head suddenly. "How stupid of me. My name's Matthew." He offered Yuna a hand and she shook it lightly.

"Well, Yuna, shall we head to the airship?" Yuna nodded and ran a little to catch up with Matthew as he started up the path. She couldn't help, but steal glances at him as they walked. The likeness was creepy. She wondered if she was going crazy and maybe her mind was just making him look that way. She wanted so desperately to find Tidus, so maybe she was hallucinating that she actually did. Still........he was cute.

Matthew caught her staring and she looked away quickly, the blush creeping back into her cheeks. After an awkward walk, Yuna saw a dark blue airship in the clearing before them. Matthew watched with an amused smile as Yuna broke into a run and entered the airship ahead of him.

He stopped for a minute, letting his forced smile fade. Her eyes had been so full of pain. Who had she thought he was? Whoever it was, was one damn lucky guy. Those kisses had been incredible. That brought a smile back to his face. What a pervert he was, thinking about someone he had just met like this. He jogged over to the airship, spotting Baralai and Yuna talking.

"I'm glad to see you managed to find us all right. Matthew did guide you, did he not?"

Yuna nodded quickly, seeing the Tidus clone enter the bridge. "Yes, he was the one who lead me here."

"Then you two have met," Baralai smiled, "good. He's one of my new guards. I'd trust him with my life. He was lucky enough to be rejected from the Crimson Squad before Operation Mihen. He's been closed up in a small island town for quite a few years now."

"We have met," Matthew grinned, winking at Yuna, "and I look forward to our next meeting already."

Yuna shot a glare in his direction. She hated the cocky look on his face. That look was meant to come from one person and one person only. It was like he had stolen Tidus' features. Looking at him made her feel a sharp pain in her chest.

Baralai looked between the two with confusion on his face. "Well, Yuna. If you feel you are ready, then we'll head back to Bevelle. Is that all right with you?"

Her head jerked in his direction and she smiled brightly. "Let's go!" She quickly followed Baralai to the front of the ship, not giving Matthew a chance to say anything else. He looked like he wanted to apologize and she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. Even his voice was like........him.

Baralai told the pilot to head home and the man smiled and nodded. That was one thing she noticed about the way Baralai lead. He didn't act like the people's superior. He treated them like friends. He offered her a seat that she gratefully accepted. Matthew sat to the side of her and she pointedly ignored him the entire ride. He didn't say anything to her for fear of offending her further. She was so gorgeous. He had never seen a woman this beautiful in his life. Maybe once they were back in Bevelle and she had a chance to know him, he'd ask her to dinner. Maybe.

He'd never been very good with woman. Everything he said seemed to piss them off. "We're here," Baralai smiled, looking like a little boy who'd just gotten candy. He fidgeted nervously as the airship came to a stop and the hatch opened. Yuna stood, smiling tightly at Matthew and followed the eager Baralai outside. A girl in long flowing robes was running towards the ship. Her sparkling emerald eyes were full of anger and joy at the same time. Coming to a dead stop in front of Baralai, she stared at him for a few seconds, then slapped him.

He raised a hand to his cheek in shock. "Natasha, I-I'm sorr-" His words were cut off as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, kissing the place on his cheek where she had slapped him. Yuna giggled and gave the two some room. Baralai stroked the girl's hair as she clung to him, burying her face in his chest.

He seemed to realize that others were gathering as well and quickly released the girl from his arms and bowed to her in the formal manner. "It's a pleasure to see you again Lady Natasha. I've missed everyone greatly." Yuna liked the way he said 'everyone' so it seemed as though he was including all his followers when really she knew it directed at Natasha. She could see why Baralai liked her. She was practically glowing with happiness at his return. Now, that is.

Baralai smiled at the surrounding group. "I just want everyone to know that I am extremely grateful for everyone's patience at my long absence. I won't be traveling anytime soon, so none of you need to worry. I've found what I was looking for and your praetor's back for good." Everyone clapped and cheered and Baralai blushed at their reverence. Baralai motioned for Yuna and Matthew to follow him and the crowd went back to their business once the three started up the long path to Bevelle's entrance. Natasha fell into step with Baralai and every couple steps she'd glance at him, like she was making sure he was still there.

They came to a part of Bevelle Yuna had never explored and Baralai led them into what appeared to be a large meeting room. As soon as the door was shut Natasha glared at Baralai.

"How could you?! You left me here and didn't even tell me you were leaving! I was so worried! What if something had happened to you?! What if-" Baralai hugged her, muffling her angry ranting.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened. I'm back aren't I? Besides, if I had told you I was leaving you would've insisted on coming along. No one knows that you're........more favored them most in my eyes........ If they found out then we'd both be in trouble. You had to stay here and study for your exams. You know that."

Natasha sighed in defeat and leaned against him, becoming engulfed in his cloak. Yuna smiled and sighed, wishing she didn't long for Tidus so much whenever she saw someone else in love. Natasha released Baralai, hearing Yuna's sigh and turned to acknowledge the other two people in the room. "Hello," she spoke shyly, a touch of curiosity in her voice.

"I recognize Matt, but who is this new young woman you've brought us?" Natasha whispered to Baralai.

He stepped forward, towards Yuna. "This is Yuna. She's a good friend of mine."

Natasha's eyes widened. "As in, Lady Yuna? High Summoner Yuna?" Yuna nodded and smiled.

"Yep. But now I'm Gullwing Yuna, sphere hunter."

"Wow! I'm so pleased to meet you." Natasha shook Yuna's hand heartily.

Baralai put a shy hand on Natasha's shoulder. "She'll be helping you with your lessons."

"Really?! That's great! I'd be so honored to be taught by Lady Yuna!" Yuna smiled at the young woman's excitement.

"I'm not that great," she scoffed, "I'm sure you know much more about all the Yevon stuff then I ever will."

"Never the less, I'm still honored," Natasha smile shyly. Yuna felt a warm glow fill her and realized that it had been a while since anyone appreciated her like this young lady.

"Well I'm already looking forward to our times together," Yuna said sincerely. Natasha practically beamed with happiness and Baralai smiled fondly at her.

"Well, Lady Natasha. I think it's time you got back to your work," Baralai spoke softly. Natasha whipped around and put her hands on her hips in a defiant gesture.

"What do you mean get back to work?! You just got here. Am I not entitled to spend a little time with you?"

Her face fell sadly and Baralai quickly hugged her. "Come now. You know I don't mean it like that. We can get together later. For now it would be best if you finished up your lessons for today. I'll arrange some time for tomorrow for us to study and later in the afternoon Lady Yuna can begin your lessons. If that all right with her, that is."

"Of course," Yuna smiled.

"All right," Natasha muttered. Yuna watched the girl walk away and wondered if she just imagined the evil grin on her face. What was she up to? Disobeying Baralai most likely. That thought brought a smile to her face.

"Would you like to see your room now Yuna?" Baralai asked.

"Lead the way."

Matthew followed behind the pair, occasionally glancing around. It had become a habit of his to be on constant watch since he became a guard for the praetor. He didn't even notice himself doing it anymore. The funny thing was that if anything looked suspicious he noticed right away which made it seem like saying he unconsciously watched everything was wrong. He did pay attention. He was confusing himself again.

Shaking his head, Matthew focused on Yuna and Baralai's conversation.

"Are you sure your feeling better now?"

"Yes Baralai. Honestly. You're worse then my father was. I'm a big girl, I think I can tell whether or not I'm feeling upset or tired."

"I meant no offense."

Yuna sighed and smiled at Baralai panic stricken face.

"No. No, it's all right. I'm just a little tense I guess."

"I knew it!"

Yuna laughed and shook her head. "How much further?" she asked, looking around for a familiar sight.

"Not too far. We should be there in a couple minutes. We should have taken a lift. It's much faster that way."

"I prefer to walk," Yuna said truthfully. Matthew made a mental note to ask her on a walk sometime.

The two fell silent and Matthew came up beside Yuna, matching her pace. "So Yuna, what's your story? I mean, how did you get to where you are today? Not everyone travels on the Mihen Highroad alone."

"We're here," Baralai interrupted quickly, seeing the down fallen look on Yuna's face from that question. Matthew gave Baralai a funny look and opened his mouth to say something. Baralai shot him a look that shut him up. What was wrong?

Baralai bowed to Yuna and gestured to the door beside them. "Your quarters are right through here. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I'll be back in my room as well. I have some loose ends to tie up that I left unfinished when I went on my journey."

Yuna smiled gratefully. "Thanks Baralai. I guess I'll see you both later," she smiled looking at Baralai, then Matthew. Both men nodded and said their good-byes. Yuna went inside and shut the door behind her. She leaned against it with a sigh and wondered faintly what she had gotten herself into.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author: Yay! Wow that was a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself. This fanfiction is one that I made more for myself then anyone else. Yuna discovers secrets about the past that aren't revealed in the game and the Tidus-look-a -like may have more in common with with the pretty boy loser (Sorry I'm not a big Tidus fan. Who the hell jumps off a ship and leaves the ones they love to suffer?! Prick.) then he ever knew. Mwahahahaha. Maybe there is a plot. ::eyes shift back and forth:: And what are Baralai's big plans for Natasha? I guess you won't know unless you review so I can post the next chapter. :P

Baralai: ::looks around:: Hey where am I?

Author: ::cackles evilly:: You're mine now!

Baralai: ::shrugs:: All right. I bow to your will.

Author: Really?! ::huggles Baralai:: Yay! You're the first character that hasn't rejected me!

Baralai: ::smiles:: Sucker. ::whacks author with annoying stick thingy that he fights with in the den of woe::

Author: Hey!

Baralai: ::runs for his life::

Author: I'll see you all next chapter. Please review! :D ::growls angrily and chases after Baralai with a steal pipe::


	2. Ch2: Big Mistakes

**NOTICE TO READERS: I'm very sorry that this fic hasn't been updated in a VERY VERY long time, but I still haven't gotten my A:/ drive fixed so I couldn't transfer my fic to a disk to a computer that has internet so I could update. What I finally did was print every page of my new chapters that I needed to update (which took an hour and a half to print 25 pages thanks to my stupid, slow old printer) and retype it on a computer that _has_ the internet. It was a big pain in the ass, but it was all for you guys. I hope you enjoy these chapters since my printer is now also out of ink. :P**

Author: Chapter two! Posty posty posty! Her I go! Lol. It seems that more people enjoyed the first chapter then I thought, so I'm updating it for all you guys who reviewed. (All three of you :P) Yayness! Number two! ::does the peanut butter and jelly dance:: It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! ::ahem:: Sorry. That song is stuck in my head.

Baralai: ::rolls his eyes:: Will you get on with it already.

Author: ::whacks him with an ugly stick and all his silver hair falls out:: Ha! Take that! Mmph! :P (sticks out tongue) I'm gonna move on now. Not because Baralai said so but because………um……..yah. That's why.

Baralai: ::in shock:: MY BEAUTIFUL LOCKS OF SILVER! GONE! ALL GONE! ::collapses in grief::

Author: ::sighs:: Anyway, badly over here is getting whiny so ON WITH THE FIC! ::smiles happily:: And lots of huggles for all my readers except for Mr. Flames. (Anyone who doesn't review will cause Baralai to be bald forever! Mwahahahahahaha!!!)

THISISTHESTUPIDLINEDIVIDINGTHEFICANDTHEAUTHORSNOTES

After showing Yuna to her room, Baralai asked Matthew to guard the door and make sure no one disturbed her. "Oh, and Matt?" Matthew looked at Baralai curiously. "If she needs anything just think of yourself as her personal servant. Or come and get me."

He grinned at Matthew's suspicious look. "Just be careful," he said, putting a gentle hand on Matthew's shoulder, "she's been hurt before, so go easy." Matthew frowned at Baralai's back as he walked away. Was it that obvious that he was interested in the girl? Once back in his private quarters Baralai jumped when the door closed behind him on its own. He turned to see Natasha step out of the shadows with a playful smile on her face.

"How did you get in here?" Baralai asked, raising an eyebrow. She held up a dangling set of keys and he felt around in his pocket. "You little thief," he laughed and hugged her warmly. "You know you're not supposed to be in here," he scolded. She pouted and hugged him tighter.

"Just try and stop me. They can't prevent me from seeing you and being-" She was cut off by a knock at the door. Baralai looked around frantically and pointed at the closet. He walked over to the door as she shut herself in the closet. Baralai opened the door and kindly at the messenger on the other side.

"Afternoon, praetor," the young man said respectfully, bowing to him, "the council requests a meeting with you this evening regarding a praetor in training. Also, they seem to be missing Lady Natasha at the moment. They ask that if you see her that you return her to them to finish toady's lessons."

Baralai nodded. "Thank you. If you are able to, can you tell them I'll be there after dinner?"

"Yes praetor." The boy bowed again and left quickly as though he thought Baralai would strike him down any minute. Closing the door firmly behind him and clicking the lock into place, he leaned back against it with a relieved sigh. Natasha appeared from the closet a few moments later.

"I guess I'm in trouble," she grinned. Baralai shook his head at her.

"They're going to tan your hide and mine if you don't get back to your lessons." She turned away from him and went out onto his small balcony, looking out over Bevelle. "Natasha…….," Baralai sighed. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder. "Don't be upset with me. I want to spend time with you too, but they'll suspect something eventually. If you come back tonight we can watch a new sphere I found and discuss your training."

"Training……….," Natasha muttered, "oh joy." She turned in his arms so that she was facing him. "Then I guess I will see you tonight." Kissing him gently on the lips, she pulled out of his grasp and ran from the room quickly. Baralai touched his lips unbelievingly. It was the first time she had ever kissed him and he hadn't even had a chance to respond. ……..should he ask her tonight?

Yuna flopped down on the soft bed in her room. The place was big enough to fit her idea of a house into it. The cabin of the airship was smaller then the inner chamber. Not to mention there was a dining area and bathroom that branched off from different parts. A light knock at the door alerted her and she sat up.

"Come in."

Matthew pushed open the door nervously and smiled when he saw Yuna. "Oh, sorry." I didn't realize you were resting. I'll leave you be then."

Yuna shook her head quickly and hopped to her feet. "No!..............I mean, I'm not resting. I was just checking out my room." A smile came to Matthew's face.

"All right then. What would you rather do? Let me take you on a tour of Bevelle, or make you dinner?"

"Well, I've already seen most of Bevelle……," Yuna commented thoughtfully.

"Dinner it is." Yuna couldn't help but smile at the young man's eager face. His smile made her heart hurt. Why couldn't she stop thinking about Tidus? Matthew walked past her into the kitchen and she could hear him banging around inside as he began to take stuff out.

"What would you like to eat?" he called out to her. Yuna leaned back onto the bed again.

"Whatever you want to make," she mumbled tiredly.

"All right. I'll surprise you." Matthew peered around the door frame when she didn't answer him. He smiled when he saw Yuna sprawled on the bed with her eyes closed. _Poor girl. Everyone expects so much from her_, Matthew thought to himself. Fading sunlight came in through a window by the sink and Matthew gazed out it thoughtfully, waiting for the water on the stove to boil. He didn't want to seem to forward, having just met the girl, but he did like her. Would he come on too strong if he asked her to go "out" for dinner with him sometime? He knew some beautiful spots around Macalania.

The lid on the pot began clanging and hissing steam. "Oh crap," he cursed, diving for the bubbling pot. He quickly pulled the lid off and fanned the steam towards the window. Sighing sadly, he dropped some pasta into the boiling water and started cooking his special sauce that his grandpa had invented and taught him how to make. Maybe if he could win her over with his cooking then she'd give him a chance.

Once the food was done cooking he prepared the sauce and poured it over the noodles, putting a small portion on two different plates. Breathing in the delicious aroma, he placed both plates on the table then pulled out a long white candle from one of the drawers and lit it. It cast a soft glow over the table top and he took a deep breath. _Here I go._ He went back into the room to wake up the sleeping girl.

"Yuna," he whispered softly, shaking her shoulder, "Yuna. Dinner's ready." A small groan acme her lips and her arms went around his neck, pulling him onto the bed with her. "Um……Yuna?" Matthew said a bit louder, "Yuna, you need to-mmph!" Her mouth closed over his and the way she was kissing him made him wonder exactly what her dream was about. _I can't take advantage of this. Stop it Matthew. Escape while you still can!_

Even as he was thinking 'no', his body was beginning to respond to hers and he was slowly losing control over his restraint. He couldn't help himself as he gently kissed her back, at the same time, trying to pull her arms off his neck. Yuna's eyes shot open suddenly and she paused, pulling back slightly. Her mind seemed to be contemplating the situation. "You," she said softly, sounding hurt and on the verge of tears. Removing her arms from around his neck, he moved back quickly. Leaning forward again, she slapped him angrily, a few tears escaping down her cheeks.

"Get out."

"But Yuna I-"

"NO! GET OUT NOW!" She shoved him off the bed and over to the door, opening it quickly. He stumbled forward through the door and it slammed in his face when turned around to apologize. What the hell had just happened?! _Moron!_ He knocked on the door again.

"Yuna? Please. Give me a chance to explain. Yuna!" He leaned his forehead on the door frame and sighed. _I should've taken Baralai's advice_, he thought, angry with himself. Now he'd really upset her. Kicking the ground, he slowly headed for his own room.

Baralai leaned over his work with a frown. There was a large pile of work to be done that had been neglected in his absence. It made him realize how much they really needed him. Glancing at his wall clock, he realized it was far past dinner time and the council was probably expecting him. He jumped up from his chair and shoved the work back into a messy pile. He had to hurry now and he hated rushing anywhere. Letting himself out of his large chambers, he started off at a brisk walk towards the council's hall and ignored his grumbling stomach. It took him a good ten minutes to arrive at his destination and he knocked gently on the door, brushing silvery bangs out of his eyes.

"Come in," a booming voice instructed. Baralai entered and bowed to the seven council members that were seated around the table. "It brings great joy to our hearts that you have returned safely to us, praetor," the leader smiled warmly, "we were just finishing up with a student disciplining. Pardon us for a moment." Baralai turned to see Natasha with her fake 'I'm-ever-so-sorry' look on her face. He quickly erased the smile from his lips that had appeared when he saw her and nodded.

"As you wish, Michael. Carry on." As the man turned back to Natasha, a frown came to his face.

"Lady Natasha, you know that, other then your demise, there is no excuse for skipping training that is very vital to becoming a praetor. I don't want to have talk to you on this matter again! I'll leave it up to the praetor to find a suitable punishment for you." It was hard for Natasha to keep a straight face after that comment and it took all her will power not to grin over at Baralai. "You are dismissed. Report to the praetor and don't keep him waiting. He won't be as merciful about tardiness as we are."

Natasha nodded and bowed, afraid to speak for fear she would let her laughter escape. She hurried out of the room and winked at Baralai on her way by. Baralai cleared his throat and walked over to the middle of the room where Natasha had been.

"You wished to speak with me?" he asked softly. The council members all nodded.

"Yes," Michael sighed, "but we only have a few things to address for now. First thing, how was your trip?" Everyone smiled at Baralai's surprised expression.

"Um…………..it was fine. I found a few new spheres that I was planning on watching tonight. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Michael smiled, "we just want our praetor to be happy. As I was about to say though, the second problem is Lady Natasha." Baralai swallowed nervously and hoped they hadn't figured anything out. "You see, she is an amazing student, but we can't get her to take her studies seriously. She needs to learn some discipline. I personally, don't understand how you keep her under control so well. Care to enlighten us with your gift?"

Baralai felt his cheeks going slightly red. "I…..um, I'm not yet sure of that myself," he lied, "maybe she just fears and respects the praetor."

Michael nodded, "perhaps. That would make sense. Even so, you need to find a way to get her to commit to her choice of becoming a praetor or we'll have to appoint a new candidate." Baralai made a mental note to severely scold Natasha and remind her that not being a praetor meant not being with him.

"I'll do my best," Baralai smiled, "is there anything else that requires my attention before I get back to work?"

Michael frowned as he thought. "Oh, yes. We got another life partner proposal for you yesterday. She seems like a very sweet and beautiful girl."

"I'm not interested," Baralai said, sighing bitterly, "I've had enough of those 'proposals' to last me a lifetime." Michael stood from his seat and bowed.

"As you wish, praetor. Then we shall let you return to your work and have a meeting to discuss Bevelle later on."

"I look forward to it," Baralai smiled, bowing in return, "I shall see you all later then." He quickly exited the room with a sigh of relief. Those people always made him so nervous. Oh well. Time to get back to work……and Natasha. He had a lot to talk to her about.

Yuna slumped back against her pillows, ignoring the delicious smells coming form the kitchen. How could he?! That prick must've known she was sleeping and pounced on her the first chance he got! She wiped her face with her hands, trying to dry the stream of tears that continued. Frustrated and angry, she went into the kitchen and saw the pretty table setting Matthew had taken time to make. She grabbed the candle and threw it in the sink, causing it to break. Slumping down into one of the chairs, she began munching on the pasta. _Not bad_, she sighed to herself. She was looking forward to going back to sleep after eating. Anything to escape her stupid feelings and emotions.

Matthew entered his room and went straight for the fridge. He needed a beer. Cracking open a can, he took a long drink and slumped down on his couch. What a moron he was. Another sigh escaped his lips and he lifted the can again, gulping down the rest of the contents. He had never really had a girlfriend before, since he always screwed up the 'before-dating' part. It wasn't his fault. He was just always in the wrong place at the wrong time. He stared up at the ceiling for some time thinking about the past. His brother had always been a ladies' man. It drove him nuts. The guy was one of the most obnoxious people he had ever known and yet he was always surrounded by women. Maybe he should take up blitzball and become a stupid star player. Meh. Whatever. People could either like him for who he was or take a hike.

His father had been around a lot when he was a kid and he had always told him about his half-brother, the wimpy crying kid whose mother had chronic depression. Jecht was a star blitzball player, but he always took Matthew with him on his traveling tournaments. Matthew's mom really wanted nothing to do with her son or her husband. Jecht seemed to like the lack of commitment. It gave him more freedom. He had felt sorry for the other boy; Jecht's other son, until he had met him. The over-confident, cocky blonde drove him crazy. He himself was quite shy and tended to keep to himself. The similarities in their looks were creepy though. Whatever happened to that loser anyway? He wondered if maybe they'd see each other again. Hopefully not.

His eyes closed slowly and he hummed a quiet song to himself. One day, maybe he'd get a break.

THISISTHESTUPIDLINEDIVIDINGTHEFICANDTHEAUTHORSNOTES

Author: I know. I know. You're all screaming at me, "but he didn't have a brother! Wouldn't he have disappeared too? What the hell's going on?!" Please, calm down, get back in your seats and think about something much much more important……..like REVIEWING! This is my fic so I'm allowed to twist things around a little. If you don't like my ideas then I'll cry, throw a tantrum and get over it in about five minutes. Lol. Seriously though, I've got some really good ideas for the future of this story. Please bare with me for a while longer and I'll explain all the plot crap to all you nitpicky obsessed gamers who know every little plots detail. Okay? Okay!

Baralai: This fic sucks!

Author: ::glares at Baralai:: Would you like to remain bald forever?!

Baralai: ::pouts:: No.

Author: ::smiles evilly:: Then bow down and say 'sorry master. I'll never disobey you again. I worship and love you eternally.'

Baralai: NEVER!!!!

Author: ::shrugs:: Oh well, your loss. Literally. ::snickers at the sight of a bald Baralai:: Tell you what. If I can get at least five reviews for this chapter then I'll give you your hair back and all the fan girls can celebrate and swoon over your hotness again, all right?

Baralai: Deal! NOW FOR GOD SAKES PEOPLE! PLEASE REVIEW! ::sobs uncontrollably:: DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! NOW FOR THE ONLY PERSON THAT WILL LOVE ME IS NOOJ! Or Logos. He is pretty desperate. Anyway, REVIEW! AND SAVE MY HAIR!

Author: ::backs away slowly:: He's lost his mind! Along with his hair. Lol. Anyway, please review for the poor sod and I'll update A.S.A. the next chapter is ready. See ya then my loyal readerians.

Sephiroth: ::scoffs:: Loyal. Right.

Author: ::whacks Sephiroth and his hair falls out too::

Sephiroth: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ::breathes:: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author: O.O Well, I'm leaving to hide in a closet now because I've got two men here who are hair obsessed and want to hurt me severely. At least that other one isn't here.

Kuja: Who me?

Author: NOO! Cross dresser alert! Everyone duck and cover! Run away!

Amanda: ::huggles Kuja:: I like metal things. ::winks::

Kuja: ::grins:: Really now? Then I'll just be taking over your world now. And I'll make you my queen!

Amanda: Wheeeee!

Author: OKAY SERIOUSLY! I'M LEAVING NOW! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! :D (Oh, yes and…………………..REVIEW!!! . See ya, buh-bye! :D ::gives readers cookies::


End file.
